


Корпоративная этика

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018, YellowClown



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Возможно, некоторых индивидуумов лучше бросить умирать, иначе придется выслушивать их весьма ценное мнение относительно качества твоего медицинского образования.





	Корпоративная этика

Если что-то и объединяло Икса и простых смертных, так то, что и он, и они смертельно раздражали Эл. Не то чтобы она начинала закипать после утреннего приветствия Джея или нудных выговоров Зеда, нет. Но все-таки свою первоначальную специальность она выбирала именно из расчета, что ее никто не будет беспокоить, все будет тихо и спокойно.

А уже потом в ее жизни появились Люди в черном, и внутри организации хочешь — не хочешь пришлось взаимодействовать с коллегами.

В том числе и с Иксом. К сожалению.

Иногда Эл казалось, что такой напарник ей достался за прегрешения в прошлой жизни; если так мыслить, то когда-то она устроила ни много ни мало геноцид.

— Что ты творишь?! — даже голос Икса вызывал желание немедленно затолкать в его глотку что-нибудь, чтобы заткнуть. — Не забывай о приличиях!

Эл, не обращая внимания на его вопли, продолжила вытаскивать ремень из его брюк. Одной рукой; вторая была занята, потому что пальцевое прижатие на данный момент оставалось единственным быстрым способом временной остановки кровотечения.

— Заткнись и помоги, если не хочешь помереть, — прошипела она.

Икс недовольно скрипнул зубами, а потом все-таки соизволил приложить усилия к собственному спасению. Вытащив ремень, он протянул его Эл, и та резко выхватила его, тут же поддевая под ногу выше раны. Отпустила вторую руку — бледно-салатовая кровь тут брызнула под недовольное «Ты что делаешь!» Икса, но пары секунд Эл хватило, чтобы продеть кожаную ткань через пряжку и затянуть, пережимая артерию.

Кровотечение тут же остановилось; Эл ловко зафиксировала край ремня, обернув его вокруг ноги Икса еще одним туром и завязав пару узлов. Сам Икс явно ослаб — у него дрожали руки, что, в принципе, было не удивительно.

Как и то, что он и здесь нашел, к чему придраться.

— А если бы это было венозное кровотечение? Ты, очевидно, недостаточно квалифицирована для врача.

Эл еле удержалась, чтобы не развязать ремень, и, глубоко вдохнув, повернулась к Иксу лицом.

— Я работала с людьми, гений, — ехидно ответила она. — Мертвыми людьми.

— Не удивительно, что на вашей планете высокий уровень смертности — с такой-то медициной, — недовольно проворчал Икс, фыркая, и поправил трясущимися руками волосы обличия. 

— Эта медицина только что тебя спасла. Но, если хочешь, я могу снять жгут и дождаться специалиста из твоей галактики, — лукаво улыбаясь, предложила Эл, вставая с колен, — только рада буду, знаешь ли, снять с себя ответственность.

Икс нахмурился, но парировать не смог. Все-таки, галактика Джи-Ган была на приличном расстоянии, и он бы не только умереть, но и разложиться успел сто раз. А разлагаться на Земле в его планы не входило.

В больничном крыле ЛВЧ он вел себя тоже не лучшим образом; как назло, при земной гравитации регенерация его тканей была ниже должной, а потому он «радовал» своим присутствием всех медиков агентства. Именно из-за таких пациентов Эл в свое время решила уйти в патанатомию: насмотревшись на ежегодной практике на озлобленных самодуров, которым все были должны, она решила заниматься чем-то спокойным и тихим. Места тише, чем морг, она найти не сумела; кто же знал, что судьба повернется к ней той частью тела, которое приличным людям обычно не показывают.

По иронии она так и осталась работать в сфере, связанной с медициной, но будни лаборанта оказались настолько полны стресса и скукоты, что Эл предпочла уйти в оперативку.

— Эл, тебе стоит его проведать, — говорил Эл Джей уже третий тридцатичасовой день подряд. А мог бы, между прочим, поздороваться.

— Не думаю, — бросила она в ответ.

— Нет, стоит, — пробормотал проходивший мимо Кей и схватил Джея за локоть, — это называется корпоративной этикой. Тебе не хватает проверок из Комитета по правам пришельцев?

В чем-то Кей, конечно, был прав. У Икса было действительно особенное, даже блатное положение в ЛВЧ, и забывать об этом не стоило. В чем Кей был не совсем прав — так это в том, что не дал и так сонному Джею допить утренний кофе, но в их отношения Эл предпочитала не вмешиваться.

Но не прислушаться к совету Кея она просто не могла, а потому, как только кончились галактические сутки, она отправилась в цветочный магазин.

Не то чтобы она вообще верила в то, что Иксу нравятся цветы. Просто, раз уж речь шла о корпоративной этике, Эл собиралась соблюсти ритуал «подарить болеющему цветы с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления».

Свой выбор она остановила на розах. Расчет был прост: если Икс начнет выпендриваться, его можно будет больно отхлестать колючими стеблями прямо по зеленой гоблинской роже... И чутье подсказывало Эл, что, на самом деле, так она и сделает.

— Как... Мило, — процедил Икс, глядя на Эл своими шестью зрачками. В зданиях ЛВЧ он предпочитал не носить обличие, так как считал его невероятно уродливым.

Эл же считала наоборот: не будь Икс таким засранцем, многие девушки бы падали у его ног, когда он становился рыжим саркастичным красавцем.

— Это земная традиция, — отозвалась Эл, — дарим больным цветы.

— А если у меня аллергия на ваши растения? Я ведь и умереть могу, — скривился Икс.

Умереть он, конечно, не мог. Эл знала это, потому что они с Иксом частенько ходили мимо магазинчиков с букетами, а в сезон цветения Икс еще и выглядел получше коренных землян.

Это знание, собственно, и придало ей сил вмазать ему розами по роже, расцарапывая зеленую кожу Икса острыми, как бритва, шипчиками. Честно говоря, давно она не чувствовала себя так хорошо — а лучше всего было то, что никто из присутствующих врачей ЛВЧ ее так и не остановил.

Она будет все отрицать — и они будут, а Икс ничего не докажет. Потому что, на самом деле, если ты прилетаешь на чужую планету, нужно не выпендриваться, а вести себя, как подобает вежливому гостю.

Эл была чрезвычайно рада торжеству справедливости.

Как, она знала, и все Люди в черном.


End file.
